It Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by Alison224
Summary: Buffy says her final goodbyes.


Disclaimer: Another fun story that's pretty short and yet really sad. I like it lol, but then again I wrote it. I don't own the characters, only the plot. Please read and review. Thanks :)  
Smile,  
~Liz  
  
It Wasn't Supposed to Happen  
  
Buffy, gazed up into the deep blue sky speckled with diamonds. The night was warm, but the slayer was numb inside. It had been two weeks since Glory and everything seemed fine. Spike and Buffy were back to their old disguised ways of fighting and arguing to show that they cared for each other. Then, the impossible happened. It had been a normal night for the Scoobies, who were partying at the Bronze. Buffy and Spike volunteered to go patrolling when they came up on two vamps. Buffy grabbed the nearest one and begain to fight while Spike took the other vamp. Suddenly a third vampire appeared and hissed at Spike,  
  
"This is for betraying our side!", before plunging a tree branch into the Big Bad's back. Spike screamed out in pain,  
  
"Buffy, I...", he shouted, before disappearing into a pile of ash. Buffy roared to life, immediately killing the vamp she had been working on, and attacked Spike's killer. She punched and kicked the vamp until he burst into ash, from violent abuse at the hands of the slayer. Buffy ran over to the spot where her once mortal enemy's remains were scattered and fell to the ground helpless, screaming and crying from pain. That was how Xander found his best friend, not ten minutes later. She couldn't even speak she was so hysterical.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen that way," she kept repeating over and over, like a horrible mantra.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen that way Spike, youÕre the Big Bad, William the Bloody. You weren't supposed to die from a normal vampire. You were so strong, it shouldn't have been by a fledgling. It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Buffy said quietly, speaking to the tombstone marking Spike's final resting place, and rocking back and forth in the duster Spike had put on the ground before fighting that night. Every night since her Spike had left her, three weeks ago, Buffy made her way to his grave, to speak to him, to speak to the stars. Tonight was different, she told herself. Tonight, she had finally gotten the courage to see him, her vampire love.   
  
Buffy fell apart that night, and wouldn't speak to anyone except her sister until she would visit his grave and speak to his stars.  
  
"Dawnie, tonight's the night. I love you," was all she said to her darling sister before enveloping her in a tight hug and walking off to her special place.   
  
Dawn was frightened, but understood her sister's pain. Tomorrow, she would tell the Scoobies, and mourn with the others, but tonight, she would be happy her sister would leave her pain, and finally find peace.  
  
Buffy leaned against the cold headstone, and looked once again to her stars, before she spoke quietly.  
  
"Spike, I know what you were trying to say before you left, and I want you to know that I love you too. I always loved you, and I need you. I can't live with out you. Spike, I miss you," and with that, Buffy plunged the beautiful ruby and sapphire dagger into her breast. The pain of death, was more comforting than the pain of life. Her debt repaid, she was finished. Buffy's spirit left the empty shell of her body, and she flew off to say a final goodbye to her friends, her family.   
  
Willow's house was closest, where the redheaded witch was asleep, cuddled up next to her blonde lover. A small smile of innocence, sparkled on the young witchÕs face. One only allowed in sleep, for it was lost once she awoke.   
  
Buffy's spirit gazed at her best friend longingly, engraving her face into her memory for eternity, before gently floating down and placing a whisper of a kiss on her forehead.   
  
The next house, Buffy said goodbye to, was Xander's and Anya's. They had gotten married right after Glory, declaring there was no time like the present, and had been happy ever since. Xander's face was the same in sleep as in wake, and Buffy smiled at the slight comfort. She brushed a stray piece of chocolate hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead as well.   
  
"I love you too," Buffy whispered into his ear, knowing he loved her with his whole heart, even though he couldn't have her. "Take care of him Anya, he needs your strength and you're getting to be a better human than I could be. Good luck." Buffy kissed her best friend's wife gently on the forehead. Anya smiled in her sleep when she heard her friend's voice.   
Anya was a sweet girl if a little tactless. Before the wedding, Anya had asked Buffy to be her maid of honor and from that moment on, the two girls became the best of friends. Buffy was going to miss her.  
  
Giles' apartment was a block from Xander's *Such a small town.* Buffy thought. "Hi Dad," Buffy said as she entered his home. Giles had become all that and more over the years. Buffy found Giles sleeping in the old ragged armchair, an empty bottle of whiskey next to him.   
"Don't ever leave, Giles, you are the glue that keeps us all together." Giles smiled in his sleep, as if he heard her. "Don't worry, this is for the best. This is the only way I can be happy." Giles nodded, and Buffy knew he understood. "Goodbye," she called as she fluttered out the door smiling. One house left, the most important house.  
  
She found Dawn just as she had left her, in her room, only she was asleep; her eyes red and puffy. Poor Dawn, first she found out she wasn't a real person, then her mother dies, then her best friend dies, and then her sister dies, all with in about a month. Buffy knew her little sister could take it, she was strong just like her mother and older sister. Dawn woke up suddenly and looked around.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy where are you?" Buffy couldnÕt stand to listen to her little sister's torment so she floated over slowly. "There you are, I had a nightmare." Dawn said, tears flowing down her face.  
  
"It's okay sweetie, it'll be all right. Tomorrow will be a better day. Just sleep now." Buffy gave her sister another hug and kiss and tucked her in, smoothing down her long chestnut hair, just like her mother used to to do comfort her.   
  
Her business in Sunnydale finished, Buffy floated up into the clouds, to meet her lost love.  
  
Angel looked at the graves in the Sunnydale Cemetery, much more than there should be for such a small town. Then he came across the ones he was looking for. *Joyce Summers 1954-1999 A Mother, a Teacher, a Friend. She is missed.* Angel stooped to set a white rose on the ground in front of the headstone. Buried next to her, was Spike. Angel had always loved his childe, and Spike had always loved Joyce. He once said she was the only one who hadn't treated him like a freak. Now he would be next to her for all eternity. *Spike -1999 He was so much more than he seemed.* Buffy had chosen that, knowing he would have liked it.   
Angel once again placed a single flower at the site. Finally, Angel came to the grave he hated to see most of all, Buffy's. *Buffy Summers 1979-1999 A beautiful person, who was loved.*   
Angel liked it, it was simple and summed her up completely. Upon her grave, he placed his last rose before turning around, to Cordelia, and his life in L.A. "Buffy Summers, you are missed." 


End file.
